Somewhere to call home
by Screamingsorrow
Summary: Harry is suffering yet another abusive summer...slash, rape, abuse...
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere to call home.

Disclaimer I do not own Harry potter or any of the characters. And I am not trying to make money off my story I write for the fun of it.

CHAPTER ONE

Harry was sitting on his bed listening to the rain patter gently against his window, sighing he laid his head back and closed his eyes trying to ignore his pounding head ache and smarting legs. The Dursley's had been extra harsh handing out chores that say and Harry could barley even keep his eyes open. The thundering foot steps from down the hall let him know that either Dudley or uncle Vernon was coming up to bed, or at least that's what Harry hoped they were coming up for. As the door across the hall slammed shut and a TV was turned on Harry let his breath out, curling up in a ball under his worn down sheet Harry closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

When He awoke the next morning he wearily glanced at the clock beside his bed, it read 5:30am he decided to just get up because by 6:00 he's have to be awake either way. As Harry stood his leg gave out and he had to clutch the bedside table with both hands just to keep his balance. Harry felt the painful tingling sensation work its was up his leg and he winced at the feeling." Must have sleep the wrong way on my leg"

he muttered to himself and made his way over the Hedwigs cage. Harry muttered softly to hedwig the only thing in this house he could really talk to.

"Boy are you up yet?" he heard his aunt yell "yes aunt petunia, I'll be right down!" under his breath he murmured some very colorful things then opened his door and wandered into the kitchen. Dudley was sitting at the table and looked slightly thinner from all the dieting he was made to do, Harry would of said something but was afraid of getting hit because someone would have thought he was getting smart. Aunt Petunia set out grape Fruit and a strawberry smoothie for everyone except Harry. She glared at him and said "go mow the lawn then you can have YOUR breakfast if you want to eat your going to have to work for it" rather then argue Harry slipped on his shoes and scuffled out the backdoor and headed for the shed where the lawn mower was.

As he mowed the lawn he let his mind wonder he pretended Sirius was alive and he lived with him, they'd spend hours laughing and drinking lemonade playing Wizards Chess. He was snapped back to reality when he ran over one of his aunt petunias flowers. Gasping he backed away and shot a scared glance to the house. Sighing in relief he quickly finished the yard and darted in the house. His aunt shoved a tiny piece of grapefruit in his hand and stormed off leaving Harry alone not that he minded all that much. When he finished up he didn't know what to do with himself so he decided to walk to the park, without saying anything he slipped out of the house and disappeared down the road. Harry sat on a park bench and watched little kids with thier parents playing and sand boxes and on swings. For some reason Harry suddenly felt very out of place, he had no parents and no one he had ever even brought him to the park. When the Dursleys when he was locked in his cupboard until the got home. Harry had never had someone to push him on swings and to his own surprise he found his cheeks wet. He snickered at himself the and thought bitterly 'The boy who lived, HA if they could see him now crying like a baby Malfoy would have a big old laugh about it.'Harry felt growing dread in his chest how long had he been there he could have sworn no longer then thirty minutes. But to his dismay he realized it was getting dark and the sun was setting he must have fallen asleep. Fearing the moment he walked through the front door he took a deep breath and stood up. His hand wavered on the door handle but finally he pushed it open and Vernon was on him in an instant, Harry was grabbed by the hair and slammed him hard against a wall. "SO" Vernon roared "YOU DESTROY MY WIFE'S GARDEN THEN RUN OFF DO YOU?" Harry struggled in vain to free himself from his uncles death grip "WELL I'V GOT NEWS FOR YOU BOY! YOU MESS UP AGAIN AND THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY" with that he dropped Harry into a heap on the floor. As soon as Harry could regain balance he was up the stairs and in his room. He flopped on the bed and gingerly rubbed his head, his head was sore but he didn't care right now all he could think about was sleep. And with this thought he was out yet again.

Well I hope you like it so far I tried sort of hard to make it interesting! Well please comment I want like good advice please thanks

3 Shannon


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

(I own no one)

"Damn it" Harry muttered to himself when we awoke the next morning to fine the sun shining through his bedroom window. He jumped to his feet and raced to the door, to his dismay he found it locked. Harry's breath quickened and came out in short puffs. Oh he remembered the last time he was locked in this room. He remembered all to well, panic gripped at him and he curled in a small ball in the corner of his room to scared to move but also afraid not to. Small tremors shook the small raven haired boys frame, as a few silent sobs racked is over worked body. He hated pitying himself but there was no one else to do it for him, Harry was trying to figure out what he had done to deserve a family like this a family who... no don't think about it he scolded himself it'll only make things worse.

Finally after a few hours he stood up and walked to the loose floor board and opened it, he smiled bitterly when he saw the huge potions assignment he still had to complete. He pulled out his photo album and looked through all the pictures of his happy waving parents, letting the tears stream down his face and bounce off the pages in the book. He then saw the picture of Sirius and the sobbing grew louder, he had just lost Sirius 'its my fault he's dead, I should be the one dead' Harry thought to himself. 'why can't I be the one dead, I'd rather be dead then be living here.' Finally after crying for a while Harry got up and looked out his window to the street just in time to see Uncle Vernon pull into the driveway.

For the second time that day he felt panic grip at his heart and felt the need to vomit. Harry darted to the corner between his bed and the wall and sat there shaking, just waiting for his uncle to come up and give him his beating. He knew there would be one there was always a beating that he needed, or at least he felt that he needed. Thundering footsteps pounded down the long hallway as he heard his uncle fumbling with the keys, Harry heard the lock click open and his breath stopped as his uncle stormed into the room. "Get over here boy" Vernon said into an all to calm and quite voice looking in Harry's direction. Gradually Harry rose to his feet and shakily walked to his uncle, staring intently at the floor. "You've been nothing but trouble since the day I took you in" He said in the say calm voice "I think you need to be taught a lesson again don't you?" Harry let silent tears drip down his face shaking his head no "p-please no u-uncle Vernon please!" He said in a high pitched pleading voice.

A grin broke out across Vernon's face as he pulled his belt off, "Down" he ordered and Harry got on his knees as he was told. The Belt flew back and slammed into his back again and again over and over again until Harry lost count. The seemingly endless beating lasted for about 15 minutes but for Harry it felt like an eternity. During this time Harry had dropped on his stomach and just took his beating, when it was over his Uncle dropped to his knees beside Harry and rolled him over to his back. Harry let out a gasp of pain and his raw bleeding back touched the floor. His Uncle stared at him "It seems you need to be taught this lesson a few more times before your truly ready to obey I'll be back shortly" He said and stormed out the door locking it behind him.

Harry managed to drag himself to his corner again, curl up in a ball and cry himself to sleep.

Well not much, but I like it enough there most likely will be Rape in one of the upcoming chapters so if you don't like it I suggest you don't read it. No there will be no magic rescue But there will be slash between Harry and someone else you'll have to read to find out!

3 Shannon


End file.
